The development of expanded populations of human pancreatic β-cells that can be used for cell transplantation is a major goal of diabetes research. In recent years attention has been focused on using pluripotent stem cells as a potential renewable source for β-cells. Because of the complex nature of pancreatic endocrine differentiation, which is presently not yet elucidated, differentiation of pluripotent stem cells to mature and functional β-cells has not been efficiently achieved in vitro. To date, only progenitor cells such as pancreatic endoderm cells (PEC) have been transplanted into rodents and after 8-12 weeks demonstrate human-specific β-cell function. PEC cell populations comprise at least two cell populations: a non-endocrine multipotent pancreatic progenitor sub-population (CHGA−) and cells committed to the endocrine lineage (CHGA+). It was discovered that upon implantation of PEC, it is the non-endocrine multipotent pancreatic progenitor sub-population (CHGA−) that matures and forms β-cells in vivo. Transplanting PEC cell populations require a long maturation time in vivo (8-12 weeks) which can be shortened or eliminated if: (a) in vitro PEC populations contain more of the cell type that matures into β-cells in vivo (i.e., non-endocrine multipotent pancreatic progenitor cells (CHGA−)), (b) terminal (β-cell) differentiation is achieved in vitro, or (c) an in vitro progenitor population that is further along the differentiation pathway than is currently used is identified, i.e., developmentally advanced cell population.
While not limiting this application to any one theory, a possible explanation as to why pluripotent stem cells do not mature into fully functional n-cells in vitro is that in vitro derived cells do not have the same marker expression at the same time points as during in vivo mammalian pancreatic development. For example, NGN3 expression during in vitro differentiation occurs earlier than in in vivo mammalian pancreatic development. Indeed, it has been observed that in traditional 4 stage differentiation protocols as described in Applicant's many publications and patents incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, PEC populations express NGN3 and NKX2.2. Thus, suppression or inhibition of NGN3 expression until after expression of PDX1/NKX6.1 co-positive non-endocrine multipotent pancreatic progenitor subpopulation differentiation is an important step in achieving in vitro differentiation of pluripotent stem cells to mature and functional β-cells or differentiation of PEC populations which contain more non-endocrine multipotent pancreatic progenitor cells (CHGA−) compared to cells committed to the endocrine lineage (CHGA+).
Identifying a protocol which delays the expression of NGN3 and NKX2.2 is non-obvious because the differentiation protocol should not disrupt, and preferably increases the formation of non-endocrine multipotent pancreatic progenitor sub-population (CHGA−) and should minimize cell loss; or at minimum maintain adequate cell mass and cell yield (i.e. micrograms, grams, kilograms of cells).
Additionally, since NGN3 expression is required for initiating endocrine cell differentiation, promoting islet cell maturation and maintaining islet function, stimulating or inducing NGN3 expression in cells committed to the endocrine lineage (CHGA+) is an important step in achieving in vitro differentiation of pluripotent stem cells to mature and functional n-cells.